projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Wilson
The Division of Wilson is a Craftian federal division in the state of Jebsten. It was created in 2020, and named after Allen Wilson, the 5th Premier of the Province of Craftia (serving 1953–1959). The division was first contested at the 2022 federal election. It was originally a rural seat covering much of the western end of the Eastern Rivers region, but successive redistributions has caused it to shrink in size considerably, cutting it to little more than the city of Leightonfield and its suburbs. The sitting member, since the 2064 federal election, is Peter Hen-Ji, a member of the Craftian Reform Party and son of former Prime Minister Oliver Hen-Ji. History Wilson is an outlier in Jebsten, being a normally safe seat for the Craftian Reform Party. This can be traced back to the origins of the division, which included (and still includes) the city of Leightonfield (then known as "McMUNCH"). The city itself is a stronghold for Reform due to party founder Oliver Hen-Ji establishing the party headquarters in the city, coupled with the candidacy of popular local Jing Li when the seat was first contested. Leightonfield has a large population of people living on welfare and in public housing. The Reform Party's populism and classical liberal ideology appeals to voters in Leightonfield, contributing to its current status as a safe seat for Reform. The seat has fallen to the Craftian Conservative Party on numerous occasions, the last time being the 2055 federal election (for a single term). It also narrowly avoided being taken by the Bounitch United Party at the 2067 federal election, where Reform held the seat by a knife-edge 18 votes and a TPP result of 50.02%. The seat reverted to its regular status in 2070 where Reform won it with a majority of 17.30% in the TPP result. Members } | Jing Li | Reform | 2022–2027 |- | 2 | | Mark Kelly | Conservative | 2027–2031 |- | 3 | | Frank Green | Reform | 2031–2040 |- | 4 | | James McGowan | Reform | 2040–2050 |- | 5 | | Ting Li | Reform | 2050–2055 |- | 6 | | Jessica Linden | Conservative | 2055–2058 |- | rowspan="2"|(5) | | rowspan="2"|Ting Li | Reform | 2058–2063 |- | | Munch Republic | 2063–2064 |- | 7 | | Peter Hen-Ji | Reform | 2064– |} Election results } | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Peter Hen-Ji | align="right"|48,748 | align="right"|52.36 | align="right"|+15.13 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Stanley Ma | align="right"|21,665 | align="right"|23.27 | align="right"|+3.53 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Steve Wong | align="right"|11,479 | align="right"|12.33 | align="right"|+6.47 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Linda El-Jannah | align="right"|4,627 | align="right"|4.97 | align="right"|–1.89 |- | | align="left"|Libertarian | align="left"|Kevin Dinh | align="right"|2,523 | align="right"|2.71 | align="right"|+0.81 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Theresa Wriggs | align="right"|2,141 | align="right"|2.30 | align="right"|+0.23 |- | | align="left"|Liberty Alliance | align="left"|Janine Edwards-Smith | align="right"|1,769 | align="right"|1.90 | align="right"|+1.90 |- | | align="left"|Bounitch United | align="left"|Clive Whittaker | align="right"|149 | align="right"|0.16 | align="right"|–26.28 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|93,101 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|95.75 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+1.12 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|4,133 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|4.25 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.12 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97,234 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97.76 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+0.55 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Peter Hen-Ji | align="right"|62,657 | align="right"|67.30 | align="right"|+17.29 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Stanley Ma | align="right"|30,444 | align="right"|32.70 | align="right"|+32.70 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|Reform hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|N/A ! |}